Fem naru preg story with a bad title
by Awesome Gin
Summary: Naruto is a girl. She has hidden her gender since before she could remember. When she is sixteen she goes out to find Sasuke with Sai, Sakura, Yamato-sensei and Kakashi, only to have him find out her secret. Things progress from there. Sasunaru fem-Naru MA lemon, my first time so be gentle. XP Spoiler: Nice Itachi, oh and she ends pregnant so beware.


Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Chapter one summery:

Naruto is a girl. She has hidden her gender since before she could remember. When she is sixteen she goes out to find Sasuke with Sai, Sakura and KAKASHI only to have him find out her secret. Things progress from there.

Warning: Sasunaru, sort-of-rape, Naruto will eventually have 2 kids(MILF), Femnaru. Some Spoilers but mostly AU after the whole Sai thing that they go to get Sasuke back, except for the Itachi thing. Though I would be surprised if it hadn't been spoilt anyway. MEGA WARNING: lemon, my first time so be gentle. XP (plus the first chapter has the virginity taker lemon, so they themselves are not awesome at it. They only last like five minutes, though I might have made it sound longer from my descriptions.)

_**THE HELL, THIS IS A LINE! (Sasuke's POV: )**_

Sasuke listened to Orochimaru's instruction, though he gave no sign of it. "Flaunt your superiority then damage the Kyuubi brat. He is too much of an annoyance to have following us any more." Orochimaru turned his yellow eyes onto Kabuto. "Has everything important been moved?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. Everything is done. The only things left are beds, empty shelves and desks, abandoned training grounds and a whipped out medic ward and kitchen." The glasses wearing medic nin replied checking off a list. He stuffed it into his pouch and turned to his master.

"I see. Sasuke-kun, we will go ahead." Orochimaru turned from to his apprentice, now ignoring his adoring Head Medic. He brushed a hand vainly through his hair and spoke with a sigh. "If you go past the hour mark then we will have to come back for you, so don't play with your prey for to long alright?" The snake sannin requested. "I want to be able to put down the surveillance and alarm jutsu up before 4 o'clock. It's going to take a few hours if we have you there. If not it will take longer due to the H.S.S**.(1) **some of the morons with enough chakra have." He turned to his medic and ordered him to bring the newest member of there team: 'Sai-kun'. The Sasuke look alike came in with his crappy fake smile. "Sai-kun we are going to go to the next hide out. When Sasuke is done with the people who come to this one, follow him. He will guide you there." He motioned for Kabuto to go then gave a sick cherry goodbye~. Sai looked at Sasuke for a moment then disappeared into the tunnels. Sasuke did not care.

_**THE HELL, THIS IS A LINE! (Still Sasuke's POV)**_

Sasuke smirked as he saw the dope's back wander into his room at Orochimaru's hideout. The fool. Did Naruto really think a dope could change his mind? As if. The smaller boy turned around as the door shut with a loud click signifying a lock. The single torch light illuminated the dope's golden hair in a oddly seductive manner and blue eyes half lidded widened to see their predator's dark smoky black eyes. They slowly bleed into red as the taller of the two looked with the sharingan at his ex-best friend. The baggy orange track suit covered him head to toe and his form was easily hidden from view, but he had also grown only a few inches.

"Dope, you are just as stupid as you were."

"Sasuke, Da'ttebayo,… please-" Naruto started.

"No." Sasuke glared. "Not on that stupid bond you insist we have. I only left you alive on _whim _three years ago." his eyes narrowed, venom dripping from his voice. "You were not worth it." He sneered at her then, quick as the lightning he used, was behind the blond his arms pinning the hands together.

The brunette pushed the shorter to the ground and pinned the hands to the ground with one hand and held a kunai to the dope's throat. Arms wrapped under the orange and black clad arms and tightly constricting. A snake slithered out of the duck ass haired nukenin's loose hakama sleeve, twisting its way down the pale arm and onto the tan neck of the pinned one. It's tongue flickered out, white and not red like normal, to taste the air. It paused then turned a glittery half blind pink eye to it's Master.

"_I tttttttttthhhhhhought you sssssssssssiad tttttttthhhhhat we wassssssssss fighting a idiot boy ninja. Tttthhhhisssss issssss a female." _it hissed out, angry to be misinformed. The dope's eye widened in panic. So did Sasuke's. His sharingan spun fast as he tried to see through the genjustu. But there wasn't one. No makeup marks were there either that would have disguised someone as the dope either.

"You're…?" he drew the kunai away from the neck that was now covered by the snake. He slowly felt down the body feeling the curves that were hidden by the jacket. He reached towards the chest area and felt two slight fleshy mounds that felt slightly different then a mans pectorals. His hand went down again, the dope whimpering and struggling slightly, but panicking in his/her head to much to really free his/herself.

The blond froze as the Uchiha pushed where the 'package' should have been only to have it slip down with nothing to stop it, cupping the clothed woman like crotch. He pulled his kunai up splitting the jacket, moving faster than he had when he trapped the wind user, and tore off the orange monstrosity. A black shirt hid more from him so that was quickly pulled off, leaving it to pool around his wrists that were still pinned. She was on her hands and knees still. Black bandages were around her chest compacting them so as to give the allusion of a flat chest, but he sliced them off quickly, not a care for her modesty.

Breasts were released to the size of a C cup, not as big as Tsunade's triple D cow utter tits, but still fairly large, and bigger than most girls and the grown up Sakura's. They were as tanned as the rest of her and her nipples were slightly stiff and a dark color, both from the cold air. He tore off her pants, boxers and her weapon pouches that were tied to her waist, left leg and ankles with one hand then, summoned another snake to keep her wrists together. Tied to a sturdy pipe on the wall, she was now on her back, wrist tied with a deadly poisonous snake above her head, one on her neck, with her clothes around her ankles or wrists. His knees pinned her feet and his hands were exploring her, searching for something he did not know, disbelieve on his face. 'The dope, …should I call her Ditz now?' was a random thought that he asked himself incredulously. '…Nah…'.

"Sasuke-teme stop it! Da'ttebayo!" She shouted. The two snakes hissed at her, the one around her throat constricting. She had a look on her face that said that she, plainly, now knew what kind of snake it was, not that it mattered either way. He finally looked up to her face. His eyes glaring at her, his brain going out of shock. He felt betrayed but he didn't let it show; how could he still feel some sort of bond to this girl? 'Damn it!' "Ouch,… can't breath…Da'ttebayo" she forced out.

"Why? Why hide it Naruto? Is that even your name? Why cut your hair? Why be dirty and be a boy?" He said softly with a lilt hat sound bemused, as if he found an odd sort of hummer in the situation. " Why _**lie**_?" He spoke this last question harshly. His hands tightened around he thighs, biting into the skin leaving little bloody marks to form from his nails. 'Kami damn it, I have taken baths with her!' a minuscule part of him that was terrified of fan girls screamed out in agony. He skillfully ignored it. It wasn't like they had had much of a different body _**then**__, _though she apparently _**grew to have one**_**. **But it definitely explained why she was always at the other side of the pool by herself.

"The villagers… they would beat a boy … but what would they do to a little girl… They can do and would do… they would… but if they don't know that… Da'ttebayo… The third hid it in the beginning…Only the ABNU Neko-nii, Itachi-nii,**(2)** and Inu-nii …were even aloud to change ….my dippers or give me a bath. ...when… I was five… he told me I was a girl and that I had too hide it…I never figured out why until my last genin exam…" His eyes widened by a minuscule at the implications. Rape. Defiling her beyond anything else. Forcing her to act as a toy. A play thing. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of why they would do that.

"The Kyuubi…" Sasuke said. At her ashamed expression he scoffed. "I figured out what happened a few days after our last meeting." Raising a brow he thought to himself 'What stupid people they are' He shook his head. "Your not strong enough and your too stupid, _**naïve**_, gullible and _**softhearted **_to be that monster." He didn't know why he said that. Didn't know why he, in his backhanded way, comforted her like that. Telling her that he didn't think her a monster. Feh. He was getting soft. His hands were roaming again, squeezing her hips then traveling to her woman hood. He softly looked at it brushing his long fingers over it, the natural golden blond hairs melding with her golden tan skin. Her breath hitched and she squirmed.

He rubbed one hand on her thigh and flipped her again, inspecting her waist and hips yet again from a different angle. "Sasuke come back please…" She said, back on track to what she really wanted.

"Who knew…" He said softly. She could have never had hidden it completely.

"All of team eight except for the sensei… All from their clans too, as they can smell, their bugs can smell it or they can see it… Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei, Grandpa Hokage, Jiraiya-ero-sanin, Tsunade-baa-chan… and your brother." He suddenly stilled and a rage flooded him. Spurred on by his curse seal, he pushed her all the way to the ground. She fell and was instantly submissive.

"DON'T MENTION HIM! DON'T EVER MENTION HIM AGAIN! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" he yelled and snarled. He hit her spine and grabbed her around her middle. He hoisted her up again then cupped her naked lower lips and slid two finger in, giving a hard yank. She gasped in pain as he basically lifted her lower body from the ground by her snatch. Tears came to her eyes as a small amount of blood trickled down his index and middle finger of his right hand. He snarled again and put himself over her to bite harshly on her mid right shoulder. "SHH'TU'IP ID'T! AIH HASHTE H'M! 'ND AIH HASHTE YUH'!" **(3)** More blood dripped from where his fingers lay embedded in her, scratching at her walls and from his teeth dribbling on his chin and smearing on her back.

He let go and saw her panting and bleeding. His erection grew at the sight of her curvy body, her panting, and she was whimpering his name. Over and over. True he hadn't any sexual intentions, but… wouldn't _**that **_break the bond? That would _**destroy **_her obsession for him. It was what she was _**scared **_of right? He told himself that was the reason. It would break there bond further. A little voice whispered that it would actually strengthen it and he was doing something horrible at the same time. Because, unconsciously, he couldn't be too rough on her no matter what. Already his fingers were gently massaging where he had yanked her, apologizing when he refused to. His face and words saying the opposite of his actions now. That he loved her.

He put his mouth where he had bitten her then started to kiss it, letting his tongue wipe away the blood. She was getting wetter, a natural reaction from stimulation, for him. He picked her up and released her hands from the snake, but not the one on her neck, then carried her to the wide bed in the corner of the room that had soft cotton sheets. He placed her legs on a bent position, where she immediately closed them in a useless sort of defense. She wasn't actively fighting any more and though looking warily through her short hair as she scooted back. Stripping his top off then his ridiculous obi, and skirt thing he kneeled on the bed.

He followed her and spread her leg, going for her mouth with his own lips. He pushed her back and attacked her mouth ferociously, not looking to harm but getting caught up in his lust for the jinchuuriki girl, as he also pushed his pants to his knees She slowly responded, almost out of politeness and submission rather that complete lust. He held her shoulders and now he was firmly between her legs; his member, weeping pre-cum and cherry red, brushed against her entrance almost teasingly, then against the back of her thigh. They were both awkward and they forgot where they were and what was going on.

Slowly he took himself in his hand and guided himself in. It took two tries but he got into the point where he met her somewhat torn barrier. She put her head into his shoulder and placed her teeth on his shoulder, giving him the warning that he was going to be her mouth guard when he thrust. She also happened to be on his seal, not that he knew that yet. His nose was tickled by the short chopped locks of hair at the crown of her head, making his nose scrunch as he tried to escape the random tickle moment. He pushed forward and she ripped, causing her eyes to water as that piece of skin was forever ruined beyond repair.

Her teeth sunk in and he gave a half yell as he experience the pleasure of his cock being squeezed and the pain of his shoulder being ripped into by his partners chompers. The seal was messed up, half destroyed by her single bite as she did not let go and continued to hold on until her pain started to fade. She gave a grunt of his name and shifted her derriere down one or two degrees so that the top of her butt lay flat on the bed and she could lock her ankles at the small of his back. He kissed the side of her face in apology and started to rock against her.

He moaned as he felt friction he never imagined he would get from bedding a woman. It was hot, sticky, thick and heavy feeling; something that sounded and kind of was absolutely gross, but felt out worldly awesome. He dragged her legs up higher to penetrate deeper as he started to become obsessed with the feeling. The girl- no -**woman **under him started to moan and her breathing got more rapid. "Sasuke~ neigh-ha~" She threw back her head onto the pillow, her short spikes becoming damp with sweat. He pushed his lips to hers as they started to mouth obscenities and each others names to each other.

Naruto moaned some more as she heard Sasuke's deep voice whispering nonsense things to her, babbling in a murmur. Her hands traveled up and down his back scratching and clawing, then groping his butt. He had given a particularly hard thrust when she had suddenly squeezed his ass hard, so she had continued before putting her hands between their chests to start mapping out his pecks. He bit her lip and shoved his tongue into her cavern. He almost laughed but held it in as a smirk when he tasted miso Raman. His rice like taste mixed with hers and they languidly in turn searched, roamed and suckled each others tongue. The random thought that they had been having sex before they French kissed strayed across his mind before he shook off the Dope like thought. "Naruto?" he asked as he thrust into her more.

"nigh-ha?" She grunted, unable too really form a true word at the moment. She had her arm around his neck, hand on his black rooster ass hair cut.

"Is Naruto… your …real…name?" He asked between breaths. His eyes closed as a burning pressure in his lower stomach built. A similar feeling around her nub, and where his balls tapped her at the bottom of her opening closer to her ass.

"It… It's don't know… I have …**always **been …that but… Naru maybe? 'ttebayo…Uzumaki Naru?… As in… a roaring …whirlpool. " She was building up as was he. His hand traveled lower and started to rub on the top of her mound just over where he was pounding into. His finger slipped and it nudged her clit and she started to moan then he dragged it up. She screamed and bit him, as more sticky juice flooded out and convulsing around him twitching in her spasm and seeing nothing. His eyes widened as the tightening overloaded his pleasure sensors and he saw white starbursts in his vision.

They slumped on each other and Sasuke shakily got up and fully realized what he had done. He had raped someone. The most disgusting, degrading thing ever. She hadn't wanted it, just accepted her position as the submissive, he had gone against someone's will and violated them. Two things he would not do in Orochimaru's care: rape and slaughter innocent children. And yet he had done it and taken advantage of her, meant to break her at first and had used her for pleasure for his teen age hormones. She just lay there as he watched her, unmoving on the bed. Her juices were smeared all over her inner thighs, her virginal blood and his cum mixing with it. The small bites and scratched were either healed or half way there, but bloody all the same.

He wobbled as he stood and jerkily put on his pants, not noticing the white shirt staining red from multiple spots. The snake around her neck slithered off then disappeared with a poof. He looked at his cloth butt skirt thing that most sound-nin wore. Then his eyes shifted to the blond and her now shivering form. Gently he whipped clean the unconscious woman of blood cum and sweat before folding throwing it in the corner. He pulled the purple grayish comforter that had slipped of in the rape turned… whatever that was, and wrapped her in it. He then quickly put his rope obi and sword on.

Fleeing to the hallway and hiding in the shadows, he melded his chakra around himself so as to be undetected. Kakashi ran by then went to the hallway off the one leading to Naruto. Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed and he turned to the dope's room. He flashed though some hand seals and spoke softly. A crackle of a smal split of lighting wieled down her hallway and hit the wall going off like a the small fireworkds children were given at festivles. A echo of chakra pulsed through the area, reminiscent of a small chidori, and flushed over all in the area.

Sasuke thanked any Kami who would listen for making Orochimaru go to the next hideout. Hiding in the shadows again, he watched as the silver haired Jounín came back and went down the correct hall and into the slightly open dor after quickly checking for traps. He spied through the door and saw Kakashi looking down on the girl in horror and sadness. His ANBU glove covered hand brushed her cheek then checked her pulse, as if expecting her to be dead.

He jolted when he felt her alive and tore of the sheat. He quickly put it back on again as he saw nothing but skin, and searched around for her cover ups. He saw them on the floor, tangled, half turned out, and ripped in places. He put them on best he could then used some of the sheet to wrap her up more. Sasuke hid again, and saw Kakashi run out, calling for an abort for the mission. He had found Naruto again, slightly wounded but suspiciously unconscious.

Something was said on the other end and the cyclops replied, "Sai-kun is voluntary? Alright. Place him under temporary arrest and bring him in…. He was going to kill _**Sasuke**_?… well that was a dumb… changed his mind, for what?…to see their bond? Tch. Meet out four miles from here Coordinates N56 E39 H4." The silver flicked up his mouth piece so as not to be herd through the radio communication system. He then turned back to the subordinate in his arms. "It's going to be ok Imoto… it's going to be ok. Kami why can't I ever seem to protect you… Couldn't bring myself to even look at you the first five years out of ANBU…" He said ashamedly. "Well ill get you back. And then we will be OK, right Imoto?" He then sped off leaving Sasuke to think about his words.

THE HELL, THIS IS A LINE!

_**Any confusing bits:**_

_**(1)**_ H.S.S. stands for Hand-Sign-Speed.

_**(2)**_She says Itachi as in the Japanese word for weasel, so he doesn't make the connection to his brother. (Itachi did have the Itachi mask, right?)

_**(3) **_translation: "Stupid idiot! I hate him! And I hate you!"

Note*"(Da)ttebayo!" is her catch phrase no matter what.


End file.
